The Lost Sister
by Genesis Salvatore
Summary: Naomi, a lost Salvatore sister came to visit the boys. As she come everything goes down.( sorry I'm new and I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first story and have been working on this for a 2 days and I'll post each chapter on Tuesdays... I hope I do.**

**-–-**

** Naomi's POV**

Riding on the train doesn't seem hard... Specially when she wanted to run from New York City to Mystic Falls,Virginia but Stefan didn't want her to get caught, he always is so "Protective".

Finally I reach the famous Salvatore House. Huh,It looks the same as always. I speed my way to the door with my bags on my back. I knock on the door and someone opens the door quietly ... DAMON! I yelp "Damon!" and jumps into his arms and he seem so spooked at her screaming. "Naomi! How are you alive?!" I pull away from him and look behind him, three girls and a man and Stefan. As Stefan look over Damon, his eyes lit up and vampire speeds to me swinging me around.I laugh so loud some of the people in the living room look at me strange.

"How are you alive?!" Stefan asks. "I was with a friend named Lexi and she said she knew you and were hanging in Mystic Falls. How are you guys alive?!" I loudly ask. "Well... long story." Damon said with his signature smirk. Stefan turns on his heel and faces everyone, " Everyone this is Naomi, my baby vampire sister.". As one blonde girl vampire speeds to me, I slightly jump. Huh, she's a vampire. " Hello, My name is Caroline. I didn't know the boys had a sister.". She eyes Stefan and Damon. Two more girls get up and so does the man.

"Hi, I'm Elena, Stefan's girlfriend, he didn't tell me he had a sister." Elena eyes Stefan with a confused yet calm look. Elena looks so familiar. The next girl, shakes my hand and she jumps, " I'm Bonnie, Elena and Caroline's best friend." She smiles "Are you a witch?" I curiously ask. "Yes, yes I am." And the quite handsome man shakes my hand " I'm Alaric, a vampire hunter... semi-retired".

I sit beside my two favorite brothers. "How did you know where to go?" Elena asks. "Well... I grew up here with my brothers." As I smile, I look around the huge house. "As though, we have separated after we turned." I say with a gloomy face. "Stefan, where's the food?" I ask "In the basement, there is a fridge full of blood bags."

"Thank you, brother"

"No problem"

I go down the basement and see the blood bags, I take one and vampire speeds up the stairs to the sofas. I sit carefully down and open the blood bag, Stefan looks at the blood bag "Want some?" I ask, handing him the blood bag. Damon taps my shoulder and whispers "He can't drink human blood, it makes him go ripper Stefan." I nod and drink the whole bag myself. Stefan shows his vampire self and shakes it off. I nod sadly and hug both of them, " I love you so much!" " I know" Stefan and Damon say at the same time. "Oh! You need to go to school and no feeding ok?" Stefan says sternly. "Ok, Dad." I say playfully. The whole group laughs. "I'll show you where to go!" Caroline squeals, "And I'll make you a daylight ring!" Bonnie says, pulling out her grimmore.

She makes the daylight ring quick. "Sleep and in the morning, get a blood bag and eat it then go to school. Ok? Ok." Damon says just like Stefan. I sigh "Ok, Mom!" Stefan chuckles and ruffles my hair. I sleep quietly. I hear a wolf howl and I quickly jump. Huh. Full moon. I twist the ring on my finger until I fall back to sleep.

Stefan wakes me up with a blood bag. He smiles and says "Wake up, sleepyhead!" And shakes my shoulder. I groan "What time is it?!"

"It's 8:00 am and class starts at 8:30 so hurry!" And he speeds away to get ready. I launch myself out of bed and put on my clothes that I stuffed in my bag. Ugh, I never been at a school before and I already hate it. I go down eating my blood bag and see Caroline with a backpack full of supplies for school. "Ok, So I where do I go?" I say tired. "You have a classes with Stefan,Elena and I. So History teacher is or Alaric, yes he is a semi-retired vampire hunter history teacher. You have art, music and gym." She says excited. "Ugh, do I have to go?" "Yes you do." Stefan says behind me.

I speed through the day and somehow I end up at our house... old house. I drink my bag and and watch the day outside. Stefan sits with me outside, "It's great to see the sun, huh?" "Yeah, I used to watch the day at my friend Rose house from the window, where the UV rays can't come through." I say gloomy. "Where is she now?" Stefan asks. "Dead. Werewolf bite." Stefan looked sad for a minute and looks at the house, "Come inside the house." I nod and follow Stefan into the house ,as I do, I see a boy.

"Werewolf." I eye the boy with anger. Stefan looks at me, "Calm down, Naomi, He didn't kill Rose.". I calm myself down as I hear Stefan's soft voice. "Who is she?" The boy says. "Naomi, the Salvatore boys sister."i say proudly. I look at Damon and Stefan as Stefan looks to Caroline and Elena. "Naomi, This is Tyler. Caroline's boyfriend. How did you know he was a werewolf?" Damon ask curiously. "I just do." I say. "Where did Bonnie go?" Elena asks, looking around. "I think she went to the bathroom." Caroline says. "She left to go to her grandmother." Damon says. Everyone looks at him strange. " I heard her talk on the phone to her grandmother to eat dinner, geez." Damon says. I yawn, " Damon, can I use your bathtub or you would keep your precious bathtub to yourself?" I say playfully yet sleepy. Elena chuckles."Sure. You tired?" I nod sleepy. As I start to walk away, Damon yells, " Hey! Use your own soap!". I chuckle as I walk away.

I listened to what Damon said. I grabbed one new soap. I lay in the warm water and relax. After awhile I washed myself and went to get dressed. I look at my self in the mirror I have mixed faces of Stefan and Damon, I have bright blue eyes, Damon's nose and Stefan's mouth. I noticed that I have raven color hair like Damon. As soon as I reach my bed, I heard Elena scream. I speed my way down and see... Katherine? "Katherine?" I ask, no wonder Elena looked so familiar." Naomi? What are you doing here?" She asks with a puzzled face." Stefan and Damon are my brothers. What you doing here?" I'm here to give the gang a warning. Watch out." She speeds away too fast for me not to catch up.I turn on my heel and face everyone.

"How do you know Katherine?" Damon asks.

"I met her in New York City 8 years ago." I say, pacing back and forth.

"Why did she say 'Watch out'?" Elena asks with a confused face.

" I have no idea." Stefan,Damon and I say at the same exact time.

Everyone looks at us as we smile at each other.

"I never knew your age, Naomi. How old are you?" Caroline asks.

"I am 16 but my real age is 156. I'm much younger than my brothers."

"Much" Damon chuckles.

We all calm down everyone runs home and and the Salvatore family slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter sorry!I have got bored of this story and more interested on Into The Wild, I'm so sorry if you loved this story.

I do not own Vampire Diaries, all rights go to L.J Smith.

The Lost Sister 2

Chapter 2

Stefan's POV

After Naomi came, I felt the family was here, besides Dad and Mom. But after Katherine came I felt unsafe with Elena around. I wake up this morning and I just went straight to Naomi's room which is between Damon's and mine. When I reach out for her, she put a hand up." I can hear you breathing and I know I have to go to school." She groans but I just pass her a blood bag which I want to shove down my throat and she drinks it and speeds to her clothes bag. When I start to speed away she yells, "Stefan! I have no more clothes!". She yelled so loud,I heard Damon wake up. Damon speeds beside me "Can you shut up and compel a person to buy you clothes!" when he finished his sentence, he speeds back to his bed. "You heard him." I say and speed away to get ready.

Naomi came late to class with new clothes. I speed through the day, and somehow I ended up with hunting bunnies after school. I sucked on 10 animal blood, it tasted weird but human blood was horrible for me to manage. I returned back to the boarding house when I entered I walked in Caroline and Tyler making out. I looked away in jealousy... why would I be jealous of Caroline when I love Elena. I have mixed feelings." Sorry, Stefan!" Caroline says."It's ok." I speed up the stairs and find Elena on my bed, doing homework we both have. "Hey, can you help me-" I speed to her, kissing her. As her soft lips touch mine I turn in mush, her olive skin, her beautiful voice. "Stefan,stop!" I feel her pushing me away. I noticed that blood was all over my mouth...my blood. I quickly faint.

I wake up with Damon, Alaric ,Bonnie, Elena , Caroline and Naomi by my side."Hey baby bro, you had something bad in your throat. Started to puke out blood." Damon says. I noticed that I was on my bed,blood on floor, on my shirt, on Elena's shirt. I look at Elena, she seemed worried."AGGHHH!" I feel a sharp pain in my throat. My veins on my arms turned purple. Werewolf Venom. " WHERE'S TYLER?! HE DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed with pain and anger. "He didn't do this! It must have done something with you drank... the animal blood!" Caroline yells."I drank one ani- AGH animal!" I lied. The pain in my throat made it hard to breath. "Klaus. I'm going to call Klaus." Damon said as he clenches his jaw.

"Damon, no!"

"I'm going to save you brother!"

"Damon, please don't ca-AGH call him!"

Damon ignores me and called him. After several minutes, the door swings open. Klaus enters. "Hello my little doppelgänger, don't worry I got enough blood. I'm here about baby Stefan." As I groan, Klaus continues " I will heal Stefan for one price." "What?" Damon says his jaw clenches." One blood bag of Elena :) and who is she?" Klaus points toward my sister who has a puzzled face." I'm the boys baby sister." Her are arms crossed. "Deal." Elena says bravely." No Elena don't!" I say weakly. I'm sweating so much, I want to drink every drop of Elena's blood. Elena move toward to Klaus and has a empty bag and fills Elena's blood with it. Klaus reaches over to get a cup and drops his blood into it. He passes it to me and leaves. I hungrily drink it.

Elena kisses me as I felt Damon's pair of eyes fixed on us." Hey bro, you ok?" Naomi says worried. " I'm fine." As I get up, I whisper into Elena's ear " Let's finish what we started." I pick her up and speed her to my room, kissing from her soft lips to her neck , she moans." We shouldn't." She says. I stop with a sad face. She might have slight feelings for Damon, no Stefan don't think like that. I cut out of my daze and return to my beautiful girlfriends voice,

"Huh?"

"I said I feel..." She faints with blood twinkling down her nose and her lips. I pick her up and speed to her to the living room, everyone looks at me and looks at Elena and runs towards her." She fainted, I- I think because of the blood Klaus took from her."

" I'm going to her my blood." Damon says pulling up his sleeve.

"No. Let me do it." Damon looks at like I killed Elena which I didn't. I ignore his look and return to Elena who whimpers. I bite my wrist and give her my blood. She wakes up after I give her my blood. She sees my wrist and looks at me then touches her lips which is covered with my blood.

"What happened?" Elena looks around confused.

"Well, the blood Klaus took affected you and you fainted and started to bleed blood from your nose and your lips." I say "I gave you my blood." He said smiling. She smiled the most beautiful smile. Damon clears his throat. "Ok you need sleep." Damon looks at Elena. "I'm tired. Why don't everyone leave and get some rest?" Naomi says sleepily.

"I'm staying here with Stefan." Elena squeals. "Ok Elena don't stay over!" Alaric yells to me as he passes the door.

"Bye." Bonnie and Caroline say. "Come on, I'm going to let you superman me to your room." She whispers in my ear and giggles. She is so perfect. I speed her to my room and we cuddle together. She is so beautiful. Sometimes I wonder how I got a girl so beautiful.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you, too." She whispers and smiles.

We sleep.


End file.
